


Perfect

by Liyyah



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liyyah/pseuds/Liyyah
Summary: Donna and Harvey share a moment in her office upon returning from their honeymoon aka pointless plotless fluff.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a brief flash of this in my head so I wrote the entire scene because I desperately need more married darvey in my life.

Donna sat at her desk, watching Harvey as he stood outside her office, staring at her name printed on the door with a small smile.

_Donna Paulsen Specter._

It was their first day back at work since returning from their honeymoon and while everything at the firm appeared to be the same, her name certainly was not.

After months and months of swearing that she wasn't going to change it, in the end much to Harvey’s delight, she relented. She didn't regret it at all because she would be lying if she said that her heart hadn't fluttered when she spotted her door. Besides, it felt right.

Now she couldn't keep the smile off her own face as she looked at the man standing outside her office. She had never seen someone gaze at a name with such affection.

But they both knew it was so much more than that.

“What are you doing?” she finally called out, a teasing lilt to her voice.

He gave her a little shrug as he shoved his hands into his pockets and strode into the room.

“I just really like the way that looks,” he replied softly while _she_ became the object of his affectionate gaze.

“That makes two of us,” she said as her smile broke into a grin and soon his expression matched hers.

“Donna Paulsen Specter,” he stated. “It sounds pretty good out loud too.”

“I know. You've only said it a million times since our wedding.”

Harvey playfully rolled his eyes at her response.

“You like hearing it as much as I like saying it,” he retorted and for once, Donna remained silent because he was right.

So instead, she rose from her chair and walked towards him before throwing her arms around his neck. Harvey’s eyes shone as he leaned in, placing his lips on hers while Donna’s eyes fell shut. Sunshine ran through her veins as pure unadulterated happiness filled every inch and crevice of her being.

His hands tightened around her waist, pulling her even closer and Donna groaned as she broke away.

“We’re still at work Harvey,” she said warningly.

“I'm managing partner and you're COO we can tell them all to leave,” her husband mumbled, clearly displeased by that particular reminder.

A burst of laughter erupted from within her and Harvey’s features softened at the sound. The way he simply looked at her caused fireworks to explode in her chest. Sometimes she still couldn't believe this was real. That they actually made it.

“I love you,” she declared tenderly, those three words that had become a part of their daily vocabulary.

It was difficult to imagine that there was ever a time where they weren't said at all.

“I love you too,” he said and this time it was Donna who closed the space between them, rising on her toes to get a better angle.

She didn't protest when Harvey’s fingers tangled in her hair and in fact it was she who deepened their kiss, eliciting a moan from Harvey’s throat that caused her to shiver.

Not a care was given as to who saw them making out like teenagers because anyone who wasn't them didn't matter.

Donna also surmised that considering it took them over twelve years to get to this point, they had earned the right to do whatever the hell they pleased.

So there they remained, wrapped up in their own little bubble as they savored merely being with each other.

Just like that, everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos to fuel me pls and thx


End file.
